The present disclosure generally relates to a sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system.
The present invention addresses the problem of providing a sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system which allow the flexible transport and flexible processing of samples, particularly in terms of dynamically variable waiting times until a possible treatment and/or processing of the samples in the stations.